herofandomcom-20200223-history
Senji Kiyomasa
Senji Kiyomasa (a.k.a Crow) was a former Police Officer, and one of the major supporting characters in Deadman Wonderland. He was the first Deadman that Ganta encountered, and has both trained and helped him on multiple occasions. Appearance Senji is a tall muscular man with a medium dark-tan. He has short black hair to the spikes to the back. he has the letters DMSK tattooed above his right eye, in memory of his former team-mates. In his days as a Police Officer, Senji wore a standard police uniform. In DW, he wore the regular prisoner uniform. When he was put on G-Ward, he changed his clothes into dark-blue pants with a black belt, leather shoes, and a black, long coat. he also wore two rings with serrated blades built in them to slice open his forearms; he wears these on his thumbs. After his Carnival Corpse match with Ganta, he lost his right eye as part of the Penalty Game and now wears a black eyepatch. While trying to apply for a job, he wore a business suit as well as straightening out his messy hair. After his battle with Hagire, he lost most of his right arm, the only remains being from his bicep to his shoulder. In the epilogue, Senji wore casual clothes and grew a goatee. Personality He seems to thoroughly enjoy violence, and tends to use his favorite phrase "Dead Center" (the phrase is "On Target" in the manga, and varies in certain translations). Despite his wild battle-hungry nature, he is capable of showing a sense of honor, and respects those who has strength and determination (like Ganta in their Carnival Corpse match, who was able to get back on his feet, despite the seemingly one-sided match). Senji is not above needless killing, as he chose to leave Ganta alone when the latter didn't try to defend himself from his attacks. He's shown to have good insight, telling Ganta to understand Shiro's situation before making the decision to whether or not kill her. During his conversation with the Scar Chain members, he is a firm believer in "Survival of the Fittest". Ironically though, Senji becomes embarrassed when a woman acts immodest (an example being Shiro's form fitting body tights, and the time Minatsuki flashed her underwear to him). This weakness sometimes make him fall to the floor. Story Deadman Arc Scar Chain Arc Forgeries Arc Revolt Arc Return to Deadman Wonderland Arc Epilogue Abilities Throughout the series, Senji displayed several abilities. Because of his prowess, many characters (both allies and enemies) praised his skills, with Ganta even referring to him cool (and the exact opposite of himself). Physical Abilities Enhanced Endurance and Strength: Precise Accuracy and Aiming: Enhanced Speed: Branch of Sin As a Deadman, Senji has the ability to freely control the blood out of his body. He has specially-made rings with serrated blades in it to slice open his forearms to force the blood out. Branch of Sin: Crow Claw: Branch of Sin: Evolved Crow Claw: Gallery c2bed37ddd7cf1a64eccc7e81fa5f632.png Trivia * Senji is the fastest Deadman introduced in the series. * It's unknown how Senji wind up at Deadman Wonderland. * Keigo Ugachi was the only antagonist that was defeated Senji, but wasn't killed. * He is the only character to have an OVA made. Category:Anime Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Anti Hero Category:Male